Love is Weird
by fushme
Summary: "Do you love me?" I looked at my Mitch and then down. "Yes. Always." I saw him look away. "Well... I'm not sure anymore." "Oh... well what is this?" He looked at me and smiled, "This is life." (Merome story with many other couples. Enjoy! Pls PM me if you want OCs.)
1. Love's New Home

Jerome's POV

Sure, I had my fair share of girlfriend, nether, I had a few boyfriends, but Mitch was different. He was smart, nice, funny, we met in 2 grade and have been best friends the whole time. Until High School I thought that I liked girls but guys got really hot. But Mitch made me see a whole another world. And here is how it happened.

It is the last year of high school. I had a bunch of friends, Sky, Ty, Quentin, Ian, Seto, Jason, and my best friend Mitch. I wasn't sure what is was into then, I mean Girls or Boys. I say that I had a few boyfriend I mean I dated Jordan before he met Ant. They have been together for a while, but I think they are drifting apart.

"Hey Jerome, can you help me study for a test?"

I looked to see who was talking, Mitch is standing there with Ian and Quentin behind him. Everybody was running though the halls.

"Sure, Biggums. When is your test?"

Ian looked us and said, "It's this Friday, and the teacher is a bitch."

I looked down the hall to see Jordan and Ant fighting. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but saw Ant storm away. Jordan was crying against his locker, I walked up to him and asked what was wrong.

"I think Ant and I just broke up."

"Why?"

"He said I was cheating on him with Mark,-"

Mark and Nick were Jordan's best friends. He would always play maps and mini-games with them.

"- then he said I was disloyal and unfaithful. Can you get Mark and Nick?"

I looked at him, "Ya, I'll get them."

When I found them I told them what was wrong and they ran to Jordan. I saw Jordan hugging Mark, crying on his shoulder.

"Poor Jordan, I hope he gets it worked out with Ant."

I looked over my shoulder to see Mitch standing there. Man, he was so sexy with his brown hair, black n red checkered hoodie, and gold dog tags. Jordan with Nick and Mark behind him walked over to me and hugged me tight.

"Thank you Jerome. You are a wonderful friend. Even after we broke up. Sorry about that."

"Jordan, shut up and hug me more. I'm sorry about Ant. I hope you find another wonderful man."

"Honestly, I don't want another guy I just want Ant back."

I let go of the hug and nodded at him.

"Thanks"

The next day I went to Mitch's house to help him study. We were in his room alone.

"So Biggums, what is the test about?"

"Crafting."

I looked at him, "Really? I thought you were good at crafting."

"I am. I just wanted to see you alone."

I moved around on the bed and looked around his room. It was big but like all the other ones in the house.

"Why? You see me alone all the time."

"Ya, but that's at school, where Sky or Quentin or Ian can sneak up on us. I wanted to tell you that I...-"

He shifted so his eyes faced me.

"- I... I... love you."

I let out a small gasped.

"Mitch, you love me?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"Mitch, I love you too."

He looked at me with huge eyes, "Really?"

I smiled and nodded. I leaned forward and connected his lips to mine. His mouth was soft and warm., it tasted like apples. He pulled away after a few minutes and smiled.

"What do we tell the guys at school?"

I looked at him and said, "We will tell them the truth."

"Are you sure?"

"They'll understand."

At school I was about to tell the guys, but saw Jordan walking to me.

"Hey Jerome."

"Hi Sparklez."

"Can you come with me to talk to Ant?"

"Sure."

We walked off to Ant who was talking to Cave. He saw us and told Cave he would talk to him later.

"What do you want Jordan?" Ant asked with a glare.

"I love you Ant, I always have and always will. I would never cheat on you and I'm sorry if you thought I was disloyal and unfaithful. But please come back to me."

Ant stared at Sparklez, then down the hall. Ryan was walking down with a couple of friend. He stopped at Ant and kissed his check.

"Hey Ant... Oh hi Jordan, Jerome. How are you guys?"

I looked at Jordan to see he was about to cry, but he still manged to say, "I'm fine Ryan. I hope you and Ant are happy together. Ant... go to nether, you son of a bitch."

Jordan darted the other direction, I ran after him.

"Jordan! Wait! STOP!"

He turned to me and he yelled, "WHAT!? What do you want, Jerome?"

I walked up to him and hugged him tight, he returned the hug after a minute.

"I loved him. We were going to be together forever." He cried on my shoulder.

Jordan let go of the hug and walked over to Mark and Nick. Mitch came behind me and hugged me.

"I love you... Would you ever do that to me?"

"Never Biggums, I love you too much."

I leaned forward and kiss him. He looked at me with a smile on his face, he grabbed my hand and me to the lunch room. We saw all the guys(All of Team Crafted) siting at the tables.

"Mitch, Jerome! Over Here!" Sky said waving his hands.

"Well, Well, Well, the cutest couple in all of school is finally here."

I looked at Mitch and he smiled.

"I told them this morning." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and sat down at the table.

"So Jerome, you and Mitch have sex yet?"

"Oh, Shut up Ian."

"What? I just wanted to know!"

"What are you eating, Sky?"

"A squid sandwich."

"Nice."

"Husky, can I come over to your house later?"

"Ya, sure Ty."

"Hey, me too!"

"Fine Jason."

As the guys would not shut the nether up, Mitch pulled me away from the group. He put his hand on my face.

"Your so hansom."

"So are you, Biggums."

"No, I mean your too hansom. I don't deserve you."

"Shut up and kiss me."

He leaned over and we made out for a few minutes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

**A/N: So this was the first chapter of Love is Weird. This is a total Merome story with a bit of SparkAnt. Pls Review and Rate. I would love to write another chapter. I will sadly not take OCs, but if you are dieing to be in then go ahead and give me them. So in this story all of MineTubers are in High School so the ages have been changed a bit. Sorry. I plan on writing more Team Crafted stories if you guys enjoy this one. Love you all! See you all later! I don't own anything! Don't sue!**


	2. Moving Forward

Jerome's POV

The next week was one of the best of my life. We went on 3 dates, stared at each others eyes, held hands, kissed, and even had sex(or tried). The only thing that got me down was Jordan. I tried to see him every day but he ether cried, stayed home, yelled, or Nick and Mark wouldn't let me see him. Mark, Nick had been hanging out with Jordan a lot more then they used to. I over heard one of their conversations, it went like:

"Hey Nick, Can I talk with you?"

"Ya Mark, what is it?"

"I think I'm in love with Jordan."

"Wait Mark. What? How could you be in love with Jordan?"

"I don't know. I thought that after Ant said it was me that Jordan was cheating with. I liked the idea of us together."

"Mark, Let's talk about this somewhere... not here."

They walked off and I was shocked. Mark was in love with his best friend. I mean I was in love with Mitch but Jordan was going through one of the hardest things to go through

"Hey Jerome, Can I talk with you."

I looked to see Jordan standing in front of me. Nether, he looked horrible.

"Ya Jordan, but what happened to you."

He grabbed my hand and brought me to the bathroom.

"I haven't been home in 4 days, I've been drinking cheap liquor , and Ryan beat the living shit out of me."

I looked up and down at him. He had a black eye, and smelled like shit.

"Jordan, come over to my house to night."

"Thanks Jerome but no thanks. I don't think your mother likes me... at all."

Which was true, she hated Jordan. I think it was because she wanted me to have a girlfriend not a boyfriend. But I still lied.

"No, my mom loves you. And why did Ryan beat you up?"

"I was trying to talk with Ant, but he stopped me and beat me up for it."

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Not being there to stop it."

He smiled at me and walked to his class. When I got out I saw Sky staring at the new girl Dawn. I had 1 class with her and Sky had 3.

"Hey Sky, Do you like her?"

"Jerome Shut up and no. Not really. Sort of."

I smiled at him and looked at Dawn. She had purple and pink hair with one blue eye and one green one.

"Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!"yelled one of her friends

"OMN! You look super cute in that owe fit!" yelled the other.

Her two friends were girls by the names of Cupquake and Susan. Susan had blue hair with flowers and wore a nice pink sweater her dad bought her birthday with blue shorts. How do you know this you may ask. Well, Susan and I dated a long time ago and we're still friends now. I looked at Sky to see he was still staring at Dawn.

"Hey Jerome."

I turned to see Susan behind me. She smiles like how she used too.

"Hey Susan."

"I'm having a party on Friday and wondered if you were planing on coming."

"I'll think about it." was my only response.

I walked down the end of the hall to see Mitch waving at me. I walked over and kissed him.

"Hey Biggums"

"Hey Jerome."

"I love you"

"And I love you too."

I smiled and we walked to the lunch room. Only Ian and Quentin were at the table because the other guys stared a fight and got detection.

"Quentin, can I have your sandwich?"

"What? Nether no!"

"Why not, fish."

"Because One: you're an asshole. Two:I'm not a fucking fish. And three: you suck."

"Will both of you shut the nether up?" Mitch finally said.

Ian looked at him and then me. I couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses.

"What are you two doing?" He asked staring at my left hand.

I looked at him then my hand. I was holding Mitch's hand and squeezing it tighter. I let go of his hand and looked at Mitch. He got up from the table and started to walk away. I looked at Quentin and Ian and they both shrugged. I ran after Mitch at that point.

"Mitch, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Jerome? Nothing happened I just... just... I'll see you later."

He walked away and broke my heart a little. After school, I met Jordan at my car. I drove him to his house to get clean clothes. His mom huged him and thanked me.

"Thank Notch! You're all right Jordan. I was so worried about you." she said as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry mom."

I told her Jordan was going to spent the night at my house and she said it was fine. When we got to my house, my mom was in the living room.

"Hey mom,-"

"Hi Jerome."

"- I brought Jordan here to spent the night ."

She stared at him and finally smiled, "Ok"

We went up stairs and sat on my bed.

"Jordan, tell me what happened to you." I said to him looking at his black eye.

He moved around on the bed and looked at me.

"I was about to go home when Mark and Nick said we should go party. We went to 3 different party with 3 different types of beer. It was pretty fun, and I sleep over at Mark's house and then Nick's house. And then at school, I was walking down the hall, everybody staring at me, and saw Ant and Ryan talking together. I walked over and... and... and I punched Ant in the face. I ruined his perfect nose and his left eye. Ryan reposed by punching me and we got in a fight."

I looked at him in shock, "You through the first punch?"

He smiled and laughed, "I think I broke his nose."

I smiled and said, "You did good Jordan, you did good."

**There is chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed it. I have to explain a few things.**

**One, The holding hands scene: I had it like that to show that Jerome and Mitch will be with each other forever, but are scared people will criticizes them for it.  
**

**Two, Why Jordan broke Ant's nose: It is trying to show that Jordan is moving on with his life in a way that few people(his closes friends) would see. And that he is standing up for himself as in his love with Ant, he was the wreak one.**

**If you guys have anymore questions pls PM or write it in the review section. Thanks everyone! Love you all.**

**P.S. I am now ahead of my writing so I'll now take OCs, but not too many, 3 or 4 at the least. And I have a portal story ready to be uploaded, should I upload it? Pls tell me. Thanks! **

**Don't own anything beside Susan! Don't sue!  
**


	3. Party at Love

Jerome's POV

The rest of the night we talked about sports, guys, girls(just because we are gay doesn't mean we don't find girls hot.), and watched movies. I was about to tell Jordan about Mark but thought it would be cruel. In the morning my mom made pancakes and raw fish.

"Do you think I'll get kicked out of school for punching Ant?" he asked me.

I smiled and answered, "No, I don't think so."

"Cool."

"Is there any other guys that you like?" I asked as I grabbed a raw fish.

He looked at me and smiled to himself, "Well... when I was with Ant I didn't think about that type of stuff, but now I'm allowed to think about that. I was thinking that Ty was pretty cute, but he's dating Angel, right?"

"Ya"

"Is Seto dating anyone?"

"I think so."

"Dang."

When we got to school I saw Susan talking with her two best friends, Angel and Cliff. She noticed me and walked over.

"So, Jerome my party is tonight, are you coming?"

"Ya, I am. How many people are going?"

She smiled and said, "Oh, maybe 234 people."

"Wow"

"Ya, I'll see you tonight. You can meet my new boyfriend... and I can meet yours."

She walked away and I shook my head. I went to all my classes without seeing Mitch once. _Maybe he's sick._ I told my self over and over. At lunch I saw all the guys siting at the table, Mitch wasn't there. Seto had his head down, hiding it from the others.

"Hey Seto. What is wrong?"

"Cliff and I broke up..."

"Again!? That's the fourth time!"

"Fifth..."

I stared at him, "Are you going to Susan's party?"

"No. Cliff will probable be there."

Ian looked at me, "Jerome! Are you going to Susan's?"

"Ya."

Ty laughed a bit, "Your going to your ex-girlfriend's party. That must be weird."

That got all the other guys laughing. But I interrupted them to ask:

"Have you guys seen Mitch?"

Sky stopped laughing and answered, "No. We thought he was with you. Did you text him?"

I shook my head as I grabbed my phone. I text him _Where are you? Are you sick? Do you not feel go? Should I come over? Talk to me. love you. _It toke about 2 minutes for Mitch to answer and he texted back _No Jerome, I'm fine. Just wasn't feeling well. I'll talk with you later. Love you too. See you tonight at Susan's. _

"Mitch wasn't feeling well." I told the guys.

Ian moved closer to me and asked something I wasn't ready to hear, "What would happen if you and Mitch broke up?" Thankfully he whispered it so the others didn't hear.

I looked at the floor not wanting to look at his eyes, "I don't know. I never thought about that..."

Ian moved my head so I was facing him, "You don't have to worry about that. Seeing how you and Mitch are now, you probably won't ever break up."

He turned to talk with the rest of the group. I sat and ate my lunch in silence. The rest of the day was just like normal, the teachers were assholes, the teens were assholes, all together everybody was an ass. But like I said, it was normal. Then it was time, and everybody talked about it. It didn't take me long to convince my mom to let me go, mostly because I lied. I told her I was going to Husky's to study. My mom hated Susan too. Now I know she hated Susan because Susan had a habit of 'sleeping around' or in light terms she was like Rizzo from Grease.

When I got to her house I saw Susan fighting with her cousin. She hated him sooo much. Everyone calls him Emo, mostly because that is what he is. With his skull shirt and weird black hair.

"And I say'Get Out'" Susan yelled at him.

"Go to nether" Emo yelled back.

I turned to the other side and saw Mitch smiling at me. I ran to hug him.

"So you weren't well enough to go to school. But ok to go to a party?"

Mitch laughed and smiled at me, "Yes."

We walked inside and it was packed. At least 300 people had to be there. I saw Emo in the hallway. Susan saw me and grabbed Mitch and my hand.

"You two lovers have to see my new boyfriend. Such a hottie, but you probable know that since he is you best friend."

Mitch looked at me with a questionable look, "Wait Susan. Who is your new boyfriend?"

She let out a small sigh, "Ian didn't tell you? I'm going to kick his butt when we are making out."

I stopped dead in our tracks, "Ian's your new boyfriend?! How the nether did that happen?"

"Can we talk about this some where else? I have to keep Griff from telling my mom about this. She would be pissed."

She let go of our hands and walked off to Griff(Emo). We walked into the kitchen to see all the couples kissing. Angel and Ty were making out, Seto and Cliff were getting back together again, Jason and his new girlfriend Lacey were holding hands, and Dawn and Sky were talking. Even Ryan and Ant were talking, or fighting, I couldn't tell.

Mitch grabbed my hand and put his lips on mine. I didn't mind, I was just surprised. I continued to kiss the nether out of him, people passing us each second.

"Jerome! Hey, you there?"

I looked up to see my good friend James staring at me, "Oh, hey James. What you doing here?"

He smiled and laughed, he was 100% drunk (I'm pretty sure everyone was.), "I'm here to party like everyone else."

I looked at him and asked, "Are you drunk?"

"Nether Ya!"

"Have a good night James."

"You too dood."

He walked away and I continued to kiss Mitch.

"Notch, I love you Jerome."

I kissed his neck, "I love you too Mitch."

**Chapter 3 Done! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**So any questions pls PM me or write it in the review.  
**

**So... I toke 5 OCs, one is my cousins. **

**I don't own anything beside Susan. Don't sue.**


	4. Ending Love's Stay

Jerome' POV

After Mitch and I stopped making out we danced for a long while. He was actually really good at dancing. I looked around to see Susan holding Ian's hand. She was pushing him to her bedroom, and I guess the rest is history.

"Jerome..."

I looked down at him(Because I'm a couple inches taller.),"Yes, Mitch?"

"Will we be together forever?"

I sighed and smiled, "Of course. Forever and ever and even longer."

I could hear him smile, "Good, Biggums."

The rest of the night we partied hard, and I mean _hard_. The crowds of minecrafters died down and even Sky and Dawn left earlier. They were an official thing now, which was nice because they were perfect for each other.

"Mitch, Jerome. Cliff and I are going to go home, do you need a ride?" Seto asked with his arm around Cliff's neck.

Mitch looked at him then me, "No. Thanks Seto, but I'll stay with Jerome."

"Ok,", said Seto as he walked away.

I looked at Mitch and smiled, "So... you're going to stay with your lover for awhile?"

He laughed and smiled, "Why, of course."

We walked to my car and drove in to the city. I looked at him in the seat next to me. He had way too much to drink, but was still sexy.

"Mitch?"

I heard him move, "Ya, Jerome?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Denney's?"

I laughed, "It's two in the morning, and you want to go to Denny's?"

"Ya, sure."

I pulled into the Denney's parking lot and waited for us to get out of the car, but we didn't. Mitch just looked forward and said nothing. I sat next to him doing the same. After 2 or 3 minutes Mitch stared to cry, it wasn't a lot but he still cried. I looked at him and saw he was hiding his face in his hands.

"Mitch, What is wrong?"

"I don't know." He said though the tears, "Jerome, What the fuck are we doing?"

I turned to him and saw more tears, "I don't know."

"We aren't going to be together forever are we?"

I looked forward at the other cars. It was time, time that I had to see the truth. So I answered in the only response I had: "no"

Mitch sighed and cried more, "That's what I thought. We're going to break up one day and hate each other for the rest of our lives. We are going to end everything. Our friendship. Our love. Our life. Us. All of it."

His voice sounded cold, but caring at the same time. I looked at him again and said the one thing I never wanted to say, "Should we end it sooner then?"

Mitch looked at me then turned away, "Ya, I guess we should. But promise that we will be still friends. Ok?"

I gave a fake smile and nodded, "I'll drop you off at your house."

He nodded and we left. Both of us didn't talk the whole way, but we thought the same thing:_ Is this what we want?_ _Do we want to end this wonderful thing we have? Yes_.

At his house we sat in the car for a minute or two.

"So..." I heard him say, "I'll see you on Monday."

"Ya." I answered as he got out of the car. I watched him go inside and I looked at the house again. That's where I told him I loved him and I still did. But we are both smart enough to know that love doesn't always last, and we are still way too young. Then I drove away, I drove to my house. Both my parents were asleep, and I went to my room. I cried myself to sleep that night and I knew it would not be the last time. The next day, Saturday, I called Jordan to hand out.

"Ya, Jerome. Where do you want to meet?"

"I don't know. Your house maybe?"

"Sure. Come right now."

I drove to Jordan's house to find that both his parents were out so it was just us. I went up stairs to his room and found him on his bed on his phone. He put it down when he saw me and looked at me, studied me.

"Jerome, you look like shit? Are you ok?"

I laughed a bit, "Wow, Thanks Sparklez. Your too kind and no I'm not."

"What happened?"

I looked at the floor feeling the tears come back, "Mitch and I broke up."

"Oh my Notch, why!?"

"We felt it was the best thing to do. If we have a bad break up, we wouldn't be friends anymore. So, if we end it now it won't be so bad."

I felt his eyes staring at me and him saying, "Jerome, look at me."

I looked at him to see his blue eyes looking back at me. All of the sudden I found his lips on mine and ,worst of all, I was kissing him back. I enjoyed it. I loved it. I would dare say it was better then Mitch, but that would be a lie. But, Notch, it was wonderful. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Jordan, what are we doin-"

"Jerome, shut up for right now and kiss me more."

And I did what I was told. With every kiss I had hope again, hope that I'll move on from Mitch. But with every kiss I lost hope that Mitch and I will ever be together again. I didn't care. That would be in the future. This was right now and right now was amazing.

**Is chapter 4! Sorry it toke forever. I was at my dad's house for the week/weekend so I had no computer. *Sad face***

**So any question? If so pls PM me or put it in the review section. Thanks!**

**And to answer your first question. I will write more chapters. And they will not take 50 years to update like some people.**

**Love you all! Good night! P.S. what should I call you guys? Not fusher, but something different. and I don't own anything beside Susan. Don't sue!**


	5. Now Know About Love

Jerome's POV

I woke up with Jordan in my arms. His hair was messy and his eyes were just opened.

"Good morning Jerome", he said as he got up.

I laughed and looked at him, "So where were your parents the whole time?"

He smiled at me, "They are in a different sever. On a _business trip_."

My smiled passed away and I looked at him, "So... What is this?"

He knew what I meant by that, but still toke awhile to answer, "I don't know. We should not be a couple again, we would look like sluts, like _Ant._ So... Friends with Benefits?"

I laughed a bit, "Friends with Benefits? So when one of us needs sex, we will just come here?"

He smiled at me, "Why not?"

We hung out the rest of the day. but we both thought the same things. _Is this real? Is anything now a days real?_

The next day, Monday, I got to school to see the guys in front of the school.

"Jerome! Over here!" Sky called waving his arms.

Mitch looked at me and smiled. Some how I knew it was fake and he still cared for me. I still cared for him, but things with Jordan were hard. I turned back to Sky and smiled, "Sup Adam."

"Nothin. So... you hear about Jordan?"

I looked at him with worry. _Was Jordan okay?_ I pray to Notch he is. "No. What happened?"

Adam laughed a bit, "He and Mark are dating. Finally. Right?"

I smiled, "Ya, right."

We went inside and walked down the hall. A lot can happen in the 4 minutes you didn't spend with a guy. I thought about Ant. He and Jordan had something no one else had for years. And I knew that Jordan still loved Ant, he always will. But somewhere deep inside Ant's heart, he still love Jordan too. They stared to go out in the begging of 2 years ago. SHIT! I totally forgot that prom is in one month. Yes, I want to go to prom, and I plan on going, but with who? I was snapped out of my thoughts when,

"Hey Jerome, you there?"

I smiled at him, "Ya. I have to get to class. Later guys."

I walked away from the group and went to crafting. Inside, Jordan and Mark were sitting at a desk holding hands. I looked around and saw Ant staring at Jordan, it wasn't with hate or anger in his eyes, but sadness. I walked to my seat which is next to Ant and looked at him.

"Hey Ant. You okay?"

He looked at me, "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because your my friend."

He sighed, "After what I did, I didn't think you were anymore-" He looked back at Mark and Jordan, "- Does he still love me?" His voice was silent and still, almost monotone.

I looked at his eyes, they had small tears in them, "I don't think he could ever stop loving you. Do you still love him?"

He turned his head so it faced the ground, "Always. Funny, I thought he was cheating on me with Mark, now he is with Mark. I loved him... and I left him crying next to a locker, begging for forgiveness. I guess I better start begging."

My eyes moved from the table to him, "What happened with you and Ryan?"

"Ryan is a jerk. He left me at the party to hang out with his friends. I didn't break up with him though."

"Why?"

He sighed, "Because... He is all I have right now. And I'm not going to break up with him anytime soon. So... let's just do our work."

We didn't talk the rest of the day. After school I drove to my house, I went to my room to find my little sister, Morgan, on my bed looking at my phone. She looked up at me and asked:

"Jerome, Are you having sex with Jordan?"

"Morgan, what the nether are you doing in here?! And no, I'm not."

She laughed, "Are you sure? 'Hey Jerome, Do you think you can come over later? I need to have.. well you know.' This totally sounds like Jordan wants sex."

I looked at her, "Did Jordan really text me that?"

"Ya. And what is with you and Mitch?"

I sat down next to her, "We broke up."

"Why?"

"We didn't want a bad break-up so we had a good one."

She moved my head to face her, "Jerome, do you ever think that you two breaking up just made it worst? You two were made for each other. You and Mitch are my Best friends, beside Preston."

"What about Susan?"

"No offence, but she is a bit of a slut."

I laughed and pulled her into a hug, "I love you. And stop stealing my phone."

She looked at me, "Go, go to Mitch and tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him the truth."

I smiled at her and ran out of the room. I ran to my car and drove to Mitch's house. I knocked on the door and after a few minutes Mitch opened the door.

"Hey Jerome, What you doing here?"

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. It was wonderful, just like the first kiss we shared just upstairs, "Mitch, What is this? This is love, This is life. And right now all I can think about is being with you. Forever, just like I said."

He was crying now, "Jerome... I love you."

"I love you too, Biggums."

He grabbed my hand and brought me upstairs. In his room the bed was just made and looked clean. We sat on the bed and held hands for a moment.

"So... Mitch, Do you want to go to prom with me?"

"Jerome, I would love to."

I smiled and looked at him. And I knew, we were going to be together forever. How wrong I was.

**So... CHAPTER 5! I'm at 5 chapters and love all of you! **

**So if you have any questions pls PM me or put it in the review section.**

**And how do you like the story so far. If you have any suggestions tell me.**

**Thanks Random Crafters(Thanks for the idea Cliff) and I'll see you all later.**

**P.S. I don't own anything beside Susan. Don't sue.**


	6. Finding and Loving Life

Jerome's POV

After Mitch and I got back together, he came over to my house for diner. My mom didn't know that we were and are going out, and as I can keep her from finding out, the better. So, Morgan, Mitch, and I sat in my room for a while.

"Mitch, can you tell me about Preston?", Morgan asked while siting on my bed.

I laughed a bit, my sister had a huge crush on Preston. She loves him more then anything else in the world. It was about a year after I saved her(I'll explain later), and I bunch of friends came over to hang out. She stared at him the whole time, her eyes were so bright and full of life. Morgan's birthday is in about a week, she is turning 16. Mitch told her about Preston, my mom called us down for dinner. We had raw fish, bread, and pork. After dinner, Mitch and I watched a movie and ate popcorn. On Tuesday we went to school and I saw Jordan waiting for me.

"Hey Jerome. I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was kind of busy."

I laughed a bit,"Busy? You mean you were getting a boyfriend."

He looked at me, "Wha- Oh you mean Mark. Ya, He came to me and said he loved me-"

"And you told him you loved him back?"

"Ya"

I stared at him, "Why would you lie to him like that?"

He heard what I said and looked at the floor, "Because... I thought I did. But... Ant... How can I still love him? He was a jerk, who didn't let me make my own decisions and his boyfriend beat the shit out of me. But I still love him."

I walked up to him and hugged him, "He still loves you..."

Jordan pulled away from the hug and walked away, "Jerome... don't lie to me."

I watched him walk away and Mitch came behind me, "Biggums, I love you."

"I love you too, Mitch."

We walked away and went to our classes. They were just as stupid as before. Yet the only thing I could thin about was Jordan.

Jordan's POV

I walked to all my classes and walked home with Mark. We held hands the whole time and walked about school.

"So... Mark, Prom is in about a weeks sooo... want to go with me?", I asked him half way to my house.

Mark looked at the sidewalk and answered, "Can't. I promised Alyson I would go with her."

"Alyson?"

He moved his head so it faced me, "Ya. Alison from math. She asked about a week ago."

"But... Mark... your gay! Why are you going to the dance with some girl, when you could go with you boyfriend?!"

He looked at the ground again, "Well... I'm not sure anymore."

"To what? Being gay?"

Then he broke my heart with a few couple words: "Alyson's my girlfriend."

I felt a few tears about to come out, "Girlfriend?"

He looked at me and nodded, "We met yesterday after school. We fell in love in a matter of seconds."

I stopped on the spot. Love? Love. Like the love I felt for Ant. Like the love I still feel for Ant. "Well, Mark, I hope your happy together. I'll see you later" And with that I walked away, and Mark didn't stop me. I didn't know where to go, so I went to the only spot I could think of. A little spot next to the beach, where Ant and I shared our first kiss. When I got there I saw the one person I didn't want to see: AntVenom.

When he saw me he popped up,,"Jordan."

I looked at him with anger, terror, worry, and sadness. "Ant, what are you doing here?"

He smiled at me. His smile. I missed it so much. "Well... this is the only happy place I can think about. What about you?"

I sat on the ground next to him, "Mark met someone else."

He moved a little, "Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. I don't want your tears, and... I didn't love him anyways. Where's Ryan?"

"I found him fucking his friend. I mean... friends."

I wanted to laugh, but that would be rude. So I just I lied, "Sorry."

He laughed a bit, "Don't be. I didn't love him anyway. I love someone else."

Then I got angry, "You love someone else? You are such a slut! Not only did you leave me, but now you leave Ryan. Who is it? Who's the slut you love?"

Ant just smiled and looked at me, "He's not a slut. He's the nicest guy in the world. He is horrible at singing, but it's the greatest thing in the world when he does. His jokes aren't funny, but I laugh at them just because I love it when he smiles. He's perfect in every way, shape, and form. We were made for each other. But... he doesn't love me. He can barely look at me. And it breaks my heart every time. I love him."

I stood up and was about to walk away, but I said a few words that weren't lies, "I hope you get him one day. I'll see you later, Ant."

Before I left I thought I heard him mumble, "Bye Sparklez. I love you." I wish.

**So that's chapter 6! I'm really sorry it toke more then a week to do but I had a HUGE case of writer's block, but I found a cure (Thanks to Night the Hedgehog97)**

**So if you liked this chapter pls... thanks.**

**If you have any questions pls PM me or write it in the review section.**

**So... guess who Ant was talking about. If you guessed Jordan, you are correct. GREATJOB!**

**I love all you Random Crafters, I'll see you later.**

**I don't own anything beside Susan(Which is weird because she wasn't in this chapter) Don't Sue!**


	7. Prom of Love

*Time skip about a week*

Jerome's POV

It was finally the day. It was Prom. Now, to anybody else, it would just be a dance. But to me, it was one wonderful day with my Mitch. And Morgan finally got a date with Preston, so it's a big day for her too. The dance started at eight, so I had 2 hours to spare. I thought about calling Jordan, but we hadn't talked since we fought. I was sitting on my bed when I heard a knock on my door. I stood up and answered it. Susan was standing there with Morgan behind her. Susan was wearing a light pink dress that was beautiful with her blue hair. Morgan, being my little sister, was wearing a bright blue dress with a red rose on the side.

"Hi Jerome. So... what are you going to wear?", Susan asked seeing I wasn't wearing my suit yet.

I smiled at her and answered, "I'm going to wear my tux. Is that what your wearing?"

Susan laughed, "No, I'm just in this super pricey dress for fun. OF COURSE! Isn't it amazing?"

I smiled at her, "Yes it is. Are you going with Ian?"

"He is my boyfriend."

Morgan laughed a bit and walked up to me. She rapped her arms around me and closed her eyes, "What if I mess up? What if Preston finds out that I'm a horrible person?"

Susan put her hand on Morgan's back and whispered, "He won't. Do you know why."

Morgan shurged, meaning no.

I finished Susan's question, "Because you're not. You're a wonderful person. And don't ever forget it."

Morgan smiled at me and whispered, "Thanks"

She ran to her room to finish getting ready. Susan smiled as she walked out, "So Jerome, you get everything worked out with Mitch?"

"Ya"

"Good."

I looked at her, "How are you and Ian doing?"

Her smiled left and she answered, "Well, like all couples, a few bumps in the road but we got it worked out."

I smiled at her, "Good. I'm really glad th-"

"Jerome, I'm pregnant."

I gasped, "What? Susan, your pregnant? How did this happen?"

She laughed a bit, "Do you want me to show you with dolls?"

A small smile came on to my face, "No. Does Ian know?"

"No."

I walked up to her and hugged her tight, "I'm sorry" She stared to cry and returned the hug.

"What am I going to do?"

I smiled at her, "Nothing. Keep it a secret like the ones when we were kids. And tell them later. Everything will get better."

"Promise?"

"Promise"

She smiled at me and cried some more. About a hour later, my mom said she had to go home. Susan didn't argue. Then I got ready, I put on my tux and everything. I told Morgan I was leaving and she said Preston was going to pick her up. I left for Mitch's house, when I got there he was already out side waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me and ran to my car.

"Hey Jerome.", he said while getting into the car.

"Hey Biggums. You ready?"

"Nether ya"

The school had most of the lights on, because the dance stared in 45 minutes. Inside most of our friends were already there. Sky and Dawn went together, she was wearing a purple dress that matched her hair. Cliff and Seto were sitting on the bleacher, she was wearing a bright orange dress. Lacey and Jason were holding hands, she was in a long green dress. Angel and Ty were sucking each others faces off, or kissing, she was in a bright pink. Susan and Ian were standing next to the wall. James was talking with ,what I can guess, his girlfriend. I saw Emo walk in holding the new girl, Domino, and looking into her eyes. I saw something in them, real love. Like how I fell about Mitch, Domino was actually real pretty. She never wore makeup so it was all natural. She was wearing a light yellow sun dress that had a hint of red in it. Mark walked in holding hands with Alyson, not Jordan. After Jordan walked in talking with Ant, they definitely not together, so they were just talking. About 20 minutes later, the rest of the school got here, and the party started. They play a bunch of songs, two of the were Jason's. At one point, Adam went up and sang a few. I danced with Mitch the whole, it was an awesome night. We stopped dancing to check up on the others, I went to go find Jordan. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

Jordan's POV

I walked out of the dance about an hour after it started. I sat on the sidewalk, watching the cars go by. After 30 minutes I heard footsteps. I saw Ant sit right next to me.

"Hey Sparklez"

"Hi Ant."

There was a long silence. Until Ant asked, "You wanted to know who I love, right?"

"Ya"

"You"

I smiled, mostly to myself, but a tiny bit to Ant,"Really?"

He grabbed my hand, "Of course"

I leaned forward and kiss him, "I love you too."

He kissed me back and looked into his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

I looked at him, "For what?"

He looked like he was about to cry, "For everything. Being an asshole, dumping you for Ryan, letting him bet you up, being... me."

I smiled at him, "I would never hate you. I love you for being you."

Ant just looked at me and smiled, small tears still running down his eyes, "I love you"

"I love you too Ant, forever and ever."

**So that's chapter 7! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.**

**So I'm going to start asking QOTC(Questions of the Chapter).**

**QOTC: What is your favor Benja and Bacca moment? Mine is the 100 Hunger Game.**

**So if you have any question pls PM me or put it in the review section. Thanks.**

**I love you all Random Crafters. Have an awesome day. **

**I don't own anything beside Susan(Holy Shit! She has a bun in the oven) Don't sue!**


End file.
